


The Devil Wears Prada

by localmanghoe



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localmanghoe/pseuds/localmanghoe
Summary: You welcome a new model on the scene
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written smut before, so tips and comments are always welcome. Enjoy this attempt folks. (I've never worked at a magazine idk how that shit works i just made this up)

By some miracle you had gotten your dream job at vogue UK, straight out of uni. It was hard work, but for you the perks of the job were worth it. Access to archives, paid-for work trips in beautiful locations, being able to attend fashion shows, visit ateliers, and of course the beautiful models and designers you got to meet. You had seen it all in the year you had been here. Nothing would prepare you for the events the took place the day you met ‘Him’.  
The building seemed to be a lot more active than usual. Everyone was chattering and whispering away; had you forgotten something? Was someone important in the building?  
You turn to ask your desk mate what all the fuss was about, “hey Soph? what’s going on today everyone seems so giddy?”  
“oh my god do you ever read the chat y/n? THE Michael Langdon is shooting his cover today. He’s supposed to be getting a tour of the office and were all trying to catch a peak. You’re the only one that’s seen him in person”, replies Sophie.  
You stare at her as if she’s grown another head “Like, I know who he is, but I don’t remember seeing him in person.”  
“Y/N please grow some braincells, you were at the LV show, sat one person away from him”  
“well how the hell am I supposed to remember that, I was there to work, not to be awkward with the other guests”  
Before you could go any further, you were interrupted by the shoot manager,” Guys we have a HUGE problem. Langdon is getting ready for the shoot and he’s Not happy.”  
“What’s the issue?”, you ask.  
“were going for a concept where he’ll be covered in kiss marks. He’s agreed, BUT he’s being picky with who gets to kiss him and the lip shape that he’ll be covered in. So, I’ve come up with an idea. All of you get some lipstick on. Then blot it onto some paper, put your name on it and then I’ll take them down to see which one he likes best”, he replied.  
“I am far too busy to be catering to the whims of some boy wonder, I have to finish this article about Rihanna’s impact on fashion,” you say as you blot your lips on some paper.  
The shoot manager comes around to collect your tissues, you reluctantly hand yours over. He leaves by saying “Oh and one more thing, you will be paid for your extra time AND may be able to go to Milan next week.”  
////  
An hour later you get a text that reads, ‘Y/N please come down to the photo studio…. You have a lot of kissing to do’  
You show Sophie the text as you get up to go down, “oh you lucky bitch, give him one on my behalf” she laughs.   
You make your way down, just thinking at how this will be your most awkward day at this job, but the compensation was worth it. The closer you get to the studio the more hectic things get; you had never seen this much chaos in the building. You spot the shoot manager and walk over.  
“Ah, Y/N, there you are, thank you so much for doing this I know you had an important article to write, but EIC has been informed so you’re all good,” he says as you walk into the studio.  
You’re met with the boy wonder himself, already looking artfully dishevelled for the photoshoot. His hair was perfectly messy, and his top buttons open enough for you to get a good view of his tanned chest. He really was a sight to behold.  
The shoot manager introduced you, “Mr Langdon, this in Y/N who’s lovely lips we’ll be borrowing today. Y/N this is Michael Langdon, our beautiful cover boy this afternoon.”  
You go to shake his ringed hand, but Michael instead brings it to his lips and kisses your hand instead. You hope your cheeks don’t look too red. “It’ll be an absolute pleasure working with you today Miss Y/N” he says.  
Before you could reply, the makeup artist comes over to choose a lip colour for you and hands you the tube and the matching lip liner for you to apply it yourself. You don’t notice the way Michael stares at you. He’s focused on the slight pout of your lips as you apply the liner and when you glide the lipstick over them. He stares at your expression as your focused on adjusting the shape. His cheeks turn slightly pink when you suck on your finger to take off the excess, wishing they were his fingers, or maybe something else of his. His train of thought was interrupted by the shoot manager, and Michael had to stop himself from incinerating the man.   
“Okay Y/N come over here, now we want kiss marks all over his face and chest but try not to have too many clustered in one place, it’ll start looking like a rash. Don’t take too long” the shoot manager instructed.  
You make your way over to Michael and whisper a quiet sorry before you gently grab the side of his face and start kissing. One on his temple, one on his cheekbone and one on the corner of his lips. You give the other side of his face the same treatment. You stop to reapply the colour and start making your way down his neck. You kiss his pulse point and hear a slight moan come out of his mouth; these had to be the softest lips he’d ever been kissed by. You smirk and start lightly running your nails over his chest as you kiss down it, making a show of you slowly squatting down between his legs, with the excuse of a better angle. Michael has to stop himself from grabbing your hair to keep you going lower, but you stand up and smirk at him, walking to the other side of the camera as the shoot begins.  
////  
The shoot was over quicker than you thought. Michael was very professional and honestly, all his angles were good angles, so not a lot of work needed to be done. The shoot manager calls out to you, “Y/N, could you please escort our guest to his dressing room, it’s the big one at the end of the hall”  
You smile and nod, making your way over to the blond man. “If you could follow me.” There’s still chattering in the hall when you walk out, the both of you quietly make your way to his dressing room walking side by side. You hope no one notices the slight tension. You open the door for him, gesturing him to go inside, but before you could leave Michael slams you against the door, shutting it in the process.  
“What the HELL were you playing at out there”, he growls.  
“what? I was just doing my job. It’s not my fault you couldn’t keep those moans in”, you smirk at him and look down, noticing the bulge in his slacks, “Is there anything else I can help you with Mr. Langdon, or should I get back to my job?”  
Michael brings his hand up to your face and puts his thumb in your mouth. You suck and swirl your tongue around it, keeping eye contact. He pulls his finger our with a light ‘pop’, noticing the slight red left by your lipstick. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in. His hand travels to the back of your head, grabbing your hair and pulling you down to your knees, you moan at the sensation.   
“Actually, I think there is something you can help me with, apparently people at this magazine go above and beyond for their guests,” he says.  
“Oh, we do” you say as you palm his bulge, you go to kiss him through his trousers, but he stops you with a firm pull of your hair.   
“I don’t want your lipstick staining these, they’re LV”  
“I don’t want you ruining my lipstick, its Chanel,” you reply.   
Michael raises an eyebrow, “You’re far too mouthy, but there better uses for that tongue of yours,” he says, as he pulls his cock out.  
You slightly gasp in awe, it’s by far the biggest and prettiest dick you’ve ever seen, and you wonder if you’ll be able to take it all. Michael smirks at he taps your lips with the pink tip. You bring your tongue out to lick the head, tasting the salty pre-cum, making eye contact with him as you do so. He lets out a low groan and closes his eyes. You start taking him further into your mouth, your hand working where you couldn’t take him. Your other had grabbed his hip, slightly scratching it with your nails. You keep going, with your tongue swirling around him, until your eyes water and your nose hits his pubic bone. Michael lets out a gasp and a low ‘oh shit’ and you swallow him whole. Michael decided he had enough of your teasing. “You’ve had your fun, now it’s my turn” and he begins to fuck your throat. Your lipstick is streaked all down his shaft and it was the hottest thing you’d ever seen. Michael is close as his thrusting gets sloppier and you feel his cock start to twitch.   
But before he could finish, your phone starts to ping. Michael is startled and let’s go of your hair. You take the opportunity to remove yourself from his dick with a loud ‘pop’, kissing the tip as you stand up.   
You look down at your phone, “oh would you look at that, I’m needed back upstairs but I’m sure someone else can sort you out” you say to Michael.  
“Wh- what?”, he replies in his hazed state.  
You open the door and step out, “I might see you in Milan, until then, ciao”, and with a wink you shut the door and leave.   
Michael stands there, dumbstruck, no one had ever left him unfinished, he was almost impressed… almost. His face twists into a snarl, he would get his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael ruturns the favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, theres a lot going on rn so this isn't my best work. Thank you for reading <3

This year’s Milan fashion week was unforgettable. The week was coming to an end and you’d spent most of it playing ‘cat and mouse’ with Michael Langdon. Narrowly missing each other every time, you’d felt his burning gaze on you for the whole week. You caught him staring at you from across the runway when you were seated opposite each other. You caught him staring when you were interviewing other models and designers for the magazine. You’d brush past him at parties and made sure to reapply your lipstick when you knew he was watching. He was always close, but not close enough.  
The final show of this season was Prada, being such a famous fashion house and the last show meant that the venue would be heaving. Luckily for you, you had your press pass and it almost guaranteed you a good seat if they were unreserved. The seating was staggered, so you got a seat one row away from the front. Being slightly higher up allowed to to see more of the designs and kept you out of the view of the cameras. As you turn your phone off, you feel someone sit next to you; you turn to smile but falter when you notice who it is. Michael Langdon was smirking at you.   
“hey Y/N, long time no see huh?”  
“well, you’ve actually seen me all week, watching even”, you replied.  
He leans in close to your ear, “I just want to return the favour”  
You go to reply but stop when you feel his hand trailing up your bare leg. “You’ve chosen the best seats in the house, no one will see anything”, he says, as his hand travels up you skirt, skimming his fingers along your clothed core and you hold in a gasp.  
The music starts to indicate that the show was about to begin, “eyes on the runway Y/N, you have a job to do”, he whispers as he manoeuvres your panties to the side, sliding his fingers along your slick folds. “And keep that pretty little mouth shut for once, you don’t want anyone to see right?”   
You nod as Michael slowly inserts two ringed fingers into your hole, the stretch feels so good that you almost cry out. You bite your tongue as his thumb brushed over your clit, rubbing slow circles as he thrusts his fingers in and out. Any faster and your sure the whole venue would hear the wet sounds coming from between you.   
As the show begins to end, Michael can feel you getting close by the way your walls clench around his long fingers. “God Y/N, you’re so wet and tight for me. I bet you want everyone to see you get finger fucked by Michael Langdon, right? I wish you could see yourself right now,” he says as he thumbs your clit even faster, “poor baby, all teary eyed, is the show moving you that much huh?”  
Just as you’re about to fall off the edge, he stops. Slowly pulling his fingers out of you and from your skirt. You turn and look at him with slight tears in your eyes.  
“What? The shows finished it’s rude not to clap for the designer and models”, he laughs.  
You turn back to the runway in shock, not realising the show was done, you clap for the designer with shaky hands. ‘Fuck’ you think to yourself, you were so occupied with Michaels fingers that you totally missed the show, you would have to go backstage to have another look at the designs if you had any chance of finishing that article. Lost in your own thoughts, you don’t see Michael leave, or the way he sucks on his fingers to clean them off, leaving with a satisfied hum. You get up on shaky legs, take a deep breath, and make your way backstage; you had a job to do.  
////  
You managed to get backstage to get a closer look at the collection. You even managed to get the first draft of your article complete; anything to distract you from the ache in your core. You swore you could still feel his fingers inside you.   
On the way out from your interview with Prada, you were handed an invitation. This was an invitation to the most exclusive event in Milan, this was a perfect opportunity for you to network and rub shoulders with those at the top of your profession, a little sweet talk went a long way and a good impression could bring a life time of benefits. And maybe, you could find someone to help you solve your little problem.  
You had the perfect outfit for an event like this; a black Versace mini dress paired with YSL D’Orsay pumps. You felt like the models you were surrounded with every day and almost forgot about the ache that was consuming you.  
////  
You strutted into the venue after being checked by security. You felt many eyes on you and smirked a little, you wouldn’t be left high and dry tonight. You searched the crowd for any familiar faces and see the Editor in Chief of your publication; he sees you and waves you over. You made your way across the floor, grabbing a drink from a waiter on the way. This was the beginning of a very long night of talking.  
////  
It’s midnight and you have enough drinks in your system to get on the dancefloor. You tell yourself that you deserve to let loose, you’ve worked hard to get where you were and a night to enjoy is what you deserve. The music changes and you move your hips to the beat, some Italian model grinding into your ass, you look back and wink at him. You were going to smoke Michael out if it was the last thing you ever did.   
////  
Michael saw you enter the venue and he could have sworn he stopped breathing. You wore the same shade of lipstick as the day you first met. That damned red lipstick had been taunting him, catching him at every turn this whole week and leaving him restless and night. You looked like a dark angel in your all black ensemble and Michael wished his slacks weren’t so tight. He had to control himself tonight, this was an important event for both of you, so he let you be as you glided across the floor to your boss. But he didn’t miss the lust filled stares you were getting, catching them throughout the night as he was stealing glances. You hadn’t looked at him the whole night, you hadn’t looked FOR him at all; too busy with your work. But he knew he was on you mind, that he consumed you as much as you had consumed him.   
The conversation had just ended, and Michael once again looked for you in the crowd. He manged to find you and saw red. There you were on the dancefloor, getting friendly with some model he’d never cared to learn the name of. Fuck networking. He was going to have you tonight he thought as he marched up to you.   
////  
You can feel Michael’s gaze burning into you as he marches up to you. You pretend not to see him and grind further into the man behind you as he puts his hand on your hips.  
Your suddenly ripped away from him and into familiar arms.  
“Yo what the fuck man!” shouts the Stanger.  
Michael glares at the man, and the model freezes in fear and speed walks away with a quick sorry; you don’t see the black eyes that scare the man away.   
Michael says nothing, he gabs your chin and kisses you, both of you moan into the kiss. His tongue invades your mouth and you only stop when you can’t breathe.  
“your going to ruin my lipstick again” you say breathlessly.  
“Oh, I’m going to ruin a lot more than that sweetheart,” he replies.  
He grips your arm, walking you off the dancefloor and into a hallway. He opens a random door and pushes you inside. ‘This has got to be the fanciest bathroom you’d ever seen’ you thought to yourself.  
You look over at Michael as he locks the door and notice the red smeared across his mouth and chin. You feel your pussy throb at the fact that You did that to him.  
He attacks your mouth again, with more passion and ruts against you. You gasp as he kisses down your neck, sucking and biting as he makes his way down. He was going to leave marks that your low-cut dress wouldn’t cover.   
He pulls away to pull the straps of your dress down, freeing your breasts. He looks you in the eye and licks his lips, before bringing his mouth to your nipple, basking in your moans as he licks and sucks at one while palming the other in his big hands.   
“fuck Y/N don’t hold it in, the music’s far too loud for anyone to hear you,” he says as he moves to the other breast.   
You move your hands down to palm his bulge, and he moans into your skin, sending shivers up your spine. You undo the buckle of his belt and pull his dick out of its confines, pumping him at a leisurely pace. He continues to moan into your neck, leaving hickeys around your chest and neck.   
He grips your wrist to stop your actions. “Turn around,” he commands. And you do, watching him from the large mirror that makes up the wall behind the counter. You feel Michaels fingers skimming over your panties again, moaning and squeezing your eyes shut.  
He tugs on your hair and you moan even louder, “keep you eyes open, I want you to watch while I defile you,” Michael growls. You nod a mewl a little ‘yes’ in response.   
Michael pushes your dress up and all but rips your panties off. He runs his dick through your leaking folds, and you rut against him, wanting to feel all of him.   
He looks up at you through the mirror and maintains eye contact as he eases his way inside. The stretch burned in the right way, making you moan louder than you ever had.   
“Fuck look at you, so wet and tight, and all for me huh?” you barely manage to nod as he speeds up inside you. “I want an answer Y/N” he says as he slaps your ass. “ah yes yes yes,” you finally manage to squeal out.  
The bathroom echoes with the sound of both your moans and the obscene sounds of his cock ploughing into your cunt. You were consumed by him and only him, the world outside the door no longer mattered, just the pair of you.   
Michael brings his hand to your clit, rubbing you as he thrusts into you. You feel yourself getting closer. “m- Michael I think I’m gonna cum,” you squeak.   
Michael pulls you up to his chest, the angle making you see stars. He holds your chin to look directly at the mirror, “Watch yourself as you soak my cock, I want you to see how beautiful you look.”  
With one final touch of your clit, the coil in your belly snaps, milking his cock for all its worth. Michael follows behind, coating your walls as his hips jolt inside you.   
He finally pulls out, spreading your lips to admire his work, satisfaction taking a hold of him as he pulled up his trousers and tucked himself back in.  
You try to find your bearings and look at yourself in the mirror; Your mouth was red with your lipstick, mascara running down your cheeks and your neck was covered in red marks; you were utterly fucked out. This was going to take a while to clean up. You start to giggle, “now I know why they call you ‘boy wonder’.”  
Michael gently helps you up from you bent position and turns you towards him. Giving your lips a sweet kiss before pulling you dress down and your dress straps up. He stops you as you go to pick up your panties, “I think ill keep those,” he says as he puts them in his back pocket. You blush at his actions. He grabs your bag and pulls out your makeup wipes, gently holding your face as he wipes the mascara and lipstick away. You do the same for him.  
He grips your chin again and applies your lipstick for you, an action so intimate you might cry. “This colour really suits you” he smiles. You both look in the mirror, helping each other make final adjustments. He gives you his jacket for the hickey problem. And with one final kiss, you both walk back into the party.  
////  
You wake up with a pounding headache and panic a little before you realise, you’re in your own room. The pillow next to you smells of Oud and Bergamot; Michaels cologne, but the bed was empty. You go to check your phone and see that there’s over 100 different missed calls, texts and social media notifications from friends, family and colleagues. You start to worry and go open the first notification from Sophie that read, ‘WTF Y/N EXPLAIN THIS’, with a linked article. The headline read, ’Michael Langdon and Y/N (editor and writer at Vogue UK) caught getting cosy on Milan dancefloor!’. With it a picture of when Michael made out with you in the open.   
You groaned at the thought of having to explain this to everyone. But before you could overthink, a text from an unknown number comes through. It simply read ‘lunch? - ML’ and you smiled to yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Mikey should be left like this more often imo lol


End file.
